Stay with Me
by a.vause1980
Summary: After a particularly hard case Emily shows up to see if JJ is okay but JJ just can't help herself.


Criminal Minds

JJ & Prentiss

One night after a particularly rough case JJ and Emily are hanging out talking having a few drinks. One thing leads to another, and they end up having sex. They both realized that it was a great stress reliever. It only happens after cases nothing serious they do not have any conversation about exclusivity. JJ meets Will, and they start dating she does not tell Prentiss. One time when they are coming back home, Prentiss tries to kiss JJ, and then JJ has to explain about Will. Emily is fine with it, and she keeps her distance JJ gets pregnant soon it is getting harder for JJ to keep her hands off Emily. Prentiss stops her says she can't do that to Will but JJ tells her they have an agreement and he is okay with it. 

JJ sat in the back of the Suburban she pulled her long blonde hair back securing it with a ponytail the siren blared as Derek weaved in and out of traffic. They had been tracking this guy from Denver to Boulder, and now they finally had him pinned down in a house in Breckenridge. JJ threw on her vest and handed Emily hers. 

"Hold on," Derek called over his shoulder whipping the truck around a corner.

Emily wasn't ready she flew across the seat slamming into JJ. They looked at each other and started laughing. Sometimes they just needed to find the humor in the little things especially with the horror they see on a daily basis.

They pulled up to the house several local police cars were already there. Derek squealed the truck to a stop. JJ braced herself on the Rossi's seat in front of her shooting Emily a look like 'really Derek?' Emily smiled back in agreement. All four doors on the Suburban opened almost in unison the agents hopped out and made their way over to the cops.

"What do we got?" Derek asked the sheriff.

"One hostage, Maryanne Rainier, we have a team around back snipers on the rooftops across the street."

"Okay well let us try and talk him down first no need for this to end on bloodshed if it doesn't have to."

"Look agent this guy has already killed 13 people if my guys get a shot they are taking it."

"Please just give us a chance."

"One chance that's it."

"Thank you, Sheriff." 

Derek nodded at the Sheriff then he turned and walked back to where Rossi, JJ, and Prentiss were standing.

"He is giving us one shot. JJ. You and Prentiss go in first he won't see you as a threat. Remember he is delusional and in the middle a psychotic break. Stay calm try and challenge his delusions but gently we need to get the hostage is safe."

JJ nodded her and Prentiss followed the SWAT team each with a hand on the team member in front of them, to the front door of the house.

JJ knocked on the door, "Glenn, My name is Jennifer. I'm with the FBI. Can my friend Emily and I come in and talk to you?"

They heard a shaky 'yes' come from the other side of the door. JJ opened the door slowly her gun drawn. Once she saw Glenn and the woman he had hostage JJ lowered her gun slightly, so it wasn't pointed at Glenn but not too far off if she needed it. Emily followed JJ inside the house cautiously examining more of the room allowing JJ to focus on Glenn. 

"Hey Glenn, thanks for letting us come inside. Maryanne are you okay?"

Glenn tightened his grip around the woman's neck, but she managed to get out a terrified 'yeah' before it was stifled by Glenn's grip. JJ could see the hunting knife pressed to Maryanne's throat. 

"Glenn do you think you could let Maryanne go? She doesn't need to be here anymore."

"Of course she does it's her fault."

"No. No, it's not Glenn. Maryanne is NOT Susie. You need to let her go now." 

"No, she has to pay." 

Glenn squeezed Maryanne's neck harder she let out a small cough trying to get some air.

"Hey hey Glenn look," JJ called out as she held her hands up in the air then slowly holstered her gun.

Emily became even more vigilant now that JJ was not armed. She watched Glenn's every move making sure she had a clear shot if necessary.

"Glenn, Susie is dead. She died in the crash that killed your sister Dana. I know you blame her, but she is gone. Killing Maryanne isn't going to help, and it won't bring Dana back. Please put the knife down." 

JJ took a step closer hoping that Glenn would listen to her. Glenn stared JJ down, so she stopped moving closer. Glenn pulled the knife away from Maryanne's neck pushing her aside he began to run at JJ she reached for her gun but heard glass breaking next to her. 

Blood splattered all over JJ's face she stood there silent for a second trying to process what happened. She stared down and Glenn's body then over at Maryanne who was crying on the floor. JJ was frozen she heard Emily behind her she couldn't make out what Emily was saying, but she nodded. Emily went over to help Maryanne up the SWAT team rushed into the house and EMT came in and walked Maryanne out. Emily stopped in front of JJ she put her hands on the blonde's shoulders talking to her softly. 

"JJ. Hey JJ are you okay?"

"Uh yeah, yeah I'm okay. You would think this would get easier."

"JJ the day this gets easier is the day I quit the BAU. Seeing a dead body or someone getting shot should never 'get easier.' Come on let's go."

Emily turned JJ her arm around the blonde's waist leading her out of the house. Emily knows that JJ gets emotional and is always there for the blonde when she is. Prentiss sat JJ in the now opened trunk of the suburban she went to the EMT's to get some alcohol and towels. She splashed some alcohol on the towel and gently starting wiping the blood off of JJ's face and neck. JJ was still stunned and seemed to be in a trance she knew that seeing a dead body shouldn't really be that big of a deal anymore.

The four agents got back into the truck to head back to the hotel the ride was quiet local radio playing. When JJ made it to her room, she looked in the mirror at her bloodstained clothes and saw a single tear roll down her cheek. She took a long hot shower put on some pajamas and cracked open the mini fridge. Pulling some Jack Daniels and a can of Coke from the refrigerator. She grabbed the glass off the desk emptying the contents she swirled the two liquids together before taking a sip. 

JJ heard a knock she opened the door to see Emily there with a bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand. JJ looked Emily up and down and decided she couldn't control it anymore. JJ grabbed the collar of Emily's shirt pulled her inside the room and slammed the door closed. She pushed Emily back against the door with a thud she closed the space fast her lips collided with Emily's.

JJ's hands were on Emily's hips to keep her pinned against the wall. Emily stood there shocked and unsure what to do. She can't say she hadn't thought about doing the same thing, but she told herself not to act on it. 

JJ didn't want to push this kiss too far, so she stopped and stepped back to give Emily a chance to either reject or what JJ hoped that she would kiss back. Emily looked into JJ's sparkling blue eyes then dropped her gaze to JJ's bottom lip which was now pulled between her teeth. 

"Come on don't tell me you never thought about this," JJ purred. 

Her hands still gripped Emily's hips the pads of her thumbs ran along the soft skin above the waistband of Emily's jeans. Emily dropped the bottle she hoped it didn't break but also couldn't care if it did.

Emily slammed JJ into the opposite wall she was sure the drywall was caved in. Emily's lips crashed into JJ's her tongue pushed inside roughly. JJ knew there was going to be a bruise on her back from chair rail. 

Emily's hands slid down over the ass she had dreamed about and then gripped the back of JJ's thighs to lift her up. JJ wrapped her legs around Emily's waist her forearms on Emily's shoulders fingers tangled in the long black locks.

Their lips moved together fitting like puzzle pieces JJ closed her teeth on Emily's bottom lip she pulled then let it go. Her lips moved, so they were right next to Emily's ear. 

"Take me to bed," she whispered.

Emily stepped back to wrap one arm around JJ's back and walked over to the queen bed. Emily knelt on the edge JJ held on as she crawled up to the top. She laid JJ's head on the soft pillows.

Emily's body lowered on top of JJ the blonde's legs unhooked from her waist. JJ's hands held each side of Emily's neck as she stared into the familiar brown eyes now filled with hunger and lust. JJ had never seen this look on Emily before, but she liked it especially when Emily was hungry for her. 

JJ pulled Emily down their lips connected this time much more softly JJ could feel the hunger the neediness in the kiss. JJ felt Emily's tongue trace her bottom lip as she opened her mouth for it to enter she felt it roll over her own tongue. 

Emily ground her hips against the blonde's her hand palmed JJ's breast feeling the nipple hardened through the thin material. Emily ran her thumb over it the body beneath her shuddered. Emily broke the kiss her lips moved across JJ's jaw until her lips were just next to the blonde's ear.

"I have thought about this," Emily cooed as she pinched the nipple between her fingers. "More than you know."

The pleasure filled moan JJ let out filled the air around them Emily smiled against the blonde's skin before she pressed a light kiss just below JJ's ear. The blonde's nails dug into Emily's shoulder as she tried to keep their bodies as close as she could. Emily kissed down JJ's exposed throat she could smell the blonde's sandalwood and rose soap.

Emily sat up slowly as she pulled JJ up with her until she was sitting on Emily's lap. JJ's fingers grasped the hem of her tee shirt she looked at the Emily then lifted the fabric tantalizingly slow. 

Emily's eyes roamed over the newly uncovered skin she hadn't realized how toned and tan JJ was.

That delicious v-cut the muscles shifted and contracted under the skin. Emily's fingertips ghosted over the skin JJ pulled the tee shirt up over her chest Emily finally getting to see what she had dreamed about. She brought her hands up to palm each breast she could hear JJ sigh through the fabric as her thumbs traced small circles around both nipples.

JJ removed the tee shirt and tossed it on the floor next to the bed. Emily's hands stopped her fingers started to unbutton the Burgundy blouse she had on. Her movements were just as slow as JJ's once she freed the last button she pulled the shirt off and dropped it to the floor. She unhooked her bra and slid the straps off and discarded it where her shirt was. JJ's eyes drank in every inch of Emily's body she compared it to the picture that was in her head and realized the real thing was exceptionally better. 

JJ's hands caressed the velvety skin on Emily's ribs which made the brunette shiver. She mirrored Emily's actions as she ran the pad of her thumb across the increasingly hardened nipples. Emily's head fell back she let go of a moan that had been building in her chest. JJ took the opportunity to pepper kisses across Emily's collarbone.

When Emily regained her composure, she kissed JJ again as she pushed the blonde back down on the bed. JJ pulled Emily down to deepen the kiss their tongues moved exploring each other mouths. Emily's thumbs traced the v-cut on JJ's stomach then pressed into the hollows of the blonde's hip bones. Emily placed her hand flat on JJ's skin as she pushed them past the waistband of JJ's pajamas she could feel the blonde's legs spread wider. 

She slid her hand down finally Emily could feel how wet JJ was how much JJ wanted her and Emily wasn't going to make the blonde wait any longer. The moan that was fluttering around in JJ's throat came out as Emily slipped one finger inside then two. She felt the muscles stretch to accommodate the digits, JJ's nails bit into the flesh of Emily's back. Emily waited for a second or two before she moved her fingers again, once she felt JJ relax she pulled them out only to push them back in. 

JJ broke the kiss to allow a sigh out she had wanted this for so long and was so happy it was happening. Emily moved her fingers at a steady pace she wanted to make this last forever JJ's body felt so good and right pressed against hers she wondered why they waited so long. JJ pushed her hips upwards to meet Emily's thrusts the movement caused the blonde's now swollen clit into contact with Emily's palm. 

Emily's lips pressed to JJ's throat she felt the blonde's pulse quicken with every thrust. Emily slowed her motions removing her fingers from between JJ's legs, JJ looked at her with a sad and slightly confused expression.

Emily propped herself up on her knees and elbow she brought her fingers up to JJ's mouth. It took the blonde a second then she figured out what Emily wanted, so JJ placed her tongue on Emily's knuckle tasting herself. Emily mirrored the action JJ tasted sweet Emily never wanted to taste anything else they both licked upwards until their tongues met. 

JJ's hands found Emily's belt she undid the closure popped the button and unzipped the brunette's pants. JJ hooked her thumbs on the top of Emily's pants she started to pull them off as she moved her hands around to slid them over Emily's ass she felt metal knowing instantly they were handcuffs. JJ thumbed the button on the leather pouch and pulled the cuffs free. When Emily heard the clink of metal, she shot straight up kneeling between JJ's legs looking down at the cuffs as they swung from JJ's finger. 

Emily was immediately embarrassed, and JJ could see it she knew Emily had just forgotten to leave them in her room, but JJ figured she would mess with Emily anyway. Emily saw the surprises look on JJ's face paired with that sexy little smile she does. 

"Well someone came prepared," JJ said as she looked at the cuffs then at Emily.

"No. JJ I swear I…uh…I did not bring those on purpose."

JJ watched Emily's cheeks flush as she tried to explain why she has the handcuffs. She tried not to laugh at the stuttered apology. Emily brought her hands up to her face as she tried to hide the embarrassment.

"Hey." JJ pulled Emily's hands down. "No use in wasting them."

Emily's eyes shot open, did she just hear that right? She looked down at JJ who was offering her the cuffs. Once Emily took them JJ placed her arms over her head one on each side of a metal bar on the headboard and waited. When Emily realized JJ wasn't joking she opened the cuffs closing one of them around the blondes left wrist. The cold metal against JJ's warm skin raised goosebumps all over her body. Emily pulled the cuffs around the pole and snapped the other one onto JJ's right wrist she made sure they weren't too tight. Emily left the key in one of the cuffs in case she needed to get them off in a hurry. 

"You okay?"

"Yes."

That was all Emily needed to hear she let her nails lightly scratch down JJ's arms over her breasts and stomach. When Emily reached the waistband of JJ's pajamas, she hooked her fingers on them and slowly pulled them down. JJ lifted her legs to allow Emily to remove them entirely once they were gone JJ let her legs lower one on each side of Emily. 

JJ yanked against the cuffs she wanted to touch Emily badly but forgot she was restrained. Emily smiled she leaned forward until her lips lightly touched the skin on JJ's abdomen which made the blonde squirm as she pushed her hips upwards and hoped Emily would get the hint. Emily knew exactly what JJ wanted but thought tit for tat JJ poked fun at her for the handcuffs she was going to make JJ wait. 

Emily placed light kisses up the valley between JJ's breasts as she let her tongue glide across the flesh. Emily's mouth drifted to one side closing around the hardened nipple her tongue swirled and flicked the bud eliciting small whimpers and moans to come from the blonde's mouth she then mirrored her actions on the other side. 

Hearing the metal cuffs clank against the bar made Emily smile she decided it was enough teasing. She didn't want to make JJ wait any longer, and truth be told she couldn't wait either. Emily had wanted to taste JJ from the second they met and now was her opportunity. 

She let her tongue swirl one last time before she let the nipple go with a small pop. Emily hovered over JJ she stared into the crystal blue eyes of the woman beneath her now tinged black.

Emily brought her mouth next to JJ's ear, "Tell me what you want. What do you want me to do to you? I want to hear it," Emily husked out before she pulled the fleshy lobe into her mouth.

JJ groaned the pressure building between her legs she needed Emily to touch her, but she was slightly embarrassed to say what she wanted. JJ had never been very vocal in bed, but she felt like Emily wasn't going to do anything until she heard the words. 

As if reading JJ's mind Emily whispered, "I'm not going to do anything until you tell me what you want."

JJ laid there for a few seconds trying to get the words. "Emily. Ple...I need yo…"

"Tell me, please."

Emily's breath tickled the now sweat-slicked skin on JJ's neck. 

"Emily, I want you to fuck me."

"How JJ? Tell me how." Emily emphasized her point by bumping her thigh against JJ's pussy.

The contact made JJ cry out, "Oh fuck."

"You like that," Emily purred. She pressed into JJ harder but never pulled away.

JJ's hips rocked against Emily's leg as she tried to relieve some of the pressure that had built up. Emily kissed below JJ's ear, and down her neck, her lips found a particularly soft patch of skin. She sucked on the skin leaving a dark red mark claiming the blonde as her own. 

Emily pulled her leg away she heard a whimper of protest come from JJ.

"I still need to hear what you want JayJe."

Emily placed her hand on JJ's stomach then let it slide down her fingers stopped just before they touched her now dripping center. Small shivers rushed through JJ's body the closer Emily got.

"I…"

"What? Say it."

"I want you inside me please." The words finally came out. "Emily please I need to feel your tong...ah!" Before JJ could finish her sentence, Emilly buried two fingers inside her. She pulled them out only to slam them back in a growl came from deep within JJ. She loved the feeling of being filled especially since it was Emily. 

"Em, I need to feel your tongue on me."

"Your wish is my command."

Emily captured JJ's lips in a passionate kiss then sat back on her heels. She tucked her hair behind her ears as she licked her lips. Emily stared down at JJ handcuffed and spread out like a buffet.

She laid down and draped one of JJ's legs over her shoulder. A deft swipe of Emily's tongue from JJ's opening to her aching clit almost sent the blonde over the edge.

JJ breathed out, "Oh God."

The taste of JJ on her tongue was like the missing piece in her life. JJ's heal pressed into Emily's shoulder keeping her pinned. JJ's hands wrapped around the bar between them she needed something to ground her.

Emily's skillful tongue pushed inside JJ it twisted and twirled reaching places JJ didn't even know she had. No other lover had ever made her come undone this fast. Emily pulled her tongue out and licked up until the tip found JJ's swollen clit. Emily drew tighter and tighter circles eliciting moans and curses from the blonde's mouth. 

JJ's legs started to quiver Emily knew she was close JJ just needed that last push over the edge. Usually, Emily would drag this out teasing and edging for hours, but she was desperate to make JJ come. 

Emily thrust her fingers back inside JJ curling them it made JJ's hips buck upwards.

"I'm going to come. Oh God, Emily don't stop."

A few more swipes of Emily's tongue was all it took JJ's orgasm rippled through her. It started in her toes and hit every muscle in turn her legs trembled, back arched up off the bed. JJ's heel crushed Emily's shoulder blade, her knuckles were white from the grip she had on the bar.

Emily felt the walls contract around her fingers holding them in place she didn't stop either of her movements. Emily wanted JJ to ride out the orgasm as long as possible; she felt a new flood of wetness coat her hand and wrist. 

JJ's orgasm started to subside, but Emily decided she wasn't done yet she slowed her motions. Emily knew it wouldn't take long for JJ to come again but this time Emily wanted to see her face. 

She let JJ's leg slide off her shoulder then kissed a path over the blonde's stomach even the salty taste of JJ's sweat felt good on Emily's palette. Emily's lips found JJ's at first the kiss was controlled, but soon JJ deepened it. 

Emily had yet to remove her fingers, but suddenly JJ heard the click of the key on the cuffs. She brought her arms down and wrapped them around Emily's neck still wearing the cuffs on one wrist. The cold metal on Emily's back made her shiver. 

As JJ's breathing had finally returned to normal Emily, let the pad of her thumb rub circles around JJ's clit again. 

"No Emily I can't," JJ breathed out between kisses.

"Yes, you can Jay." 

JJ's breathing picked up as the fire returned to her stomach. Her arms crisscrossed over Emily's shoulders nails dug into the flesh. JJ's eyes closed her mouth fell open as a breathy moan escaped. 

"Open your eyes."

JJ listened she focused on Emily it took all her concentration. Emily smiled down her eyes moved to take in the pleasure filled look on JJ's face. Emily was right it didn't take long JJ's nails scratched across Emily's back in the same cross pattern. 

This orgasm even more powerful than the last JJ's whole body shook moans and muttered curses fell from her slightly swollen lips. Emily watched the ecstasy give way to pure bliss as JJ's mouth turned into a smile her eyes though half closed still trained on Emily's.

JJ's body finally began to still she laid there panting as she tried to catch her breath the two earth-shattering orgasms back to back took a lot out of her. Emily removed her hand and brought it to her lips she licked every last drop off JJ off them. 

The scratches stung when Emily rolled onto her back, but it was a small price to pay. She took the key and unlocked the cuff from JJ's other wrist then dropped them over the side of the bed. 

JJ rolled onto her side one leg draped between Emily's her arm wrapped around the brunette's waist. JJ nuzzled into the crook of Emily's neck she smelled the sweat and what was left of Emily's perfume.

"That was amazing," JJ said as she inhaled deeply feeling Emily pull her close. 

"Better than what was in your head."

"Way better." JJ pressed a small kiss to Emily's neck.

Emily turned her head her lips leaned on JJ's forehead.

"I need a shower."

JJ propped herself up on her elbow looking down at Emily whose eyes were still closed.

"Wanna join me?"

Emily's eyes opened and looked up at JJ the sexy little smile was enough to melt her heart.

"Yeah let's go."

The women got up JJ held Emily's hand as they went towards the bathroom when JJ opened the door Emily stopped.

"What?"

"Your bathroom is huge. Double sinks, walking shower, a towel warmer? I got jipped big time."

"Luck of the draw I guess."

JJ opened the door to the shower she turned the handles she put her hand under the water to test the temperature.

"A rain shower JJ? Oh, come on what the hell." 

JJ turned around she stared at Emily one hand in the air she made the 'come here' motion as she stepped back into the shower. Emily watched as the water started to cover JJ's body and she almost tripped trying to get to her.

Emily closed the door behind capturing JJ's lips as the hot water covered them. Emily nibbled on JJ's lip she heard a whimper fall from the blonde's mouth. JJ pulled back and tilted her head the water ran through her hair. She carded her fingers through it smoothing it down.

Emily took the opportunity to kiss JJ's neck latching on to her pulse point. JJ's fingers tangled in Emily's brunette locks she held her there for a second then fisted a handful of hair pulling Emily's head back.

"Uh, uh, uh."

JJ turned them around and pressed Emily's body against the wall the blonde pinned Emily's arms above her head. The cold of the tile threaded through Emily's bones, goosebumps broke out all over her body. JJ kissed across Emily's jawline the licked the shell of the brunette's ear.

"Your turn." JJ let go of Emily's hands. "Stay."

Emily's legs almost gave out, but JJ's body held her up. Her nails scratched down Emily's arms and over her ribs. JJ kissed Emily's neck the blonde nipped at the skin before she sucked and bit harder. A dark bruise formed JJ smiled at her handy work wondering how Emily was going to explain it. 

JJ lightly squeezed Emily's breasts rolling and pinching the hardened nipples. Emily bit her bottom lip as she tried to hold in all the moans and whimpers. JJ saw what Emily was doing, so she gave an extra hard pinch followed by a small tug. Emily's eyes opened surprised at the roughness JJ looked back at her with a slightly angered expression. 

"Don't you dare cover up those sounds. I want to hear everything."

"I'm sorry."

JJ's hand slid down Emily's stomach over her mound then slipped two fingers inside before Emily even realized. A long 'mmm' followed by an 'oh god' escaped Emily's open mouth at the sudden contact.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

Emily's hips chased JJ's fingers as she removed them JJ didn't wait long before she thrust back into Emily. JJ let Emily grind against her palm before she repeated her actions. Emily's tongue darted out she pulled at her bottom lip but then let it go before JJ noticed. 

When JJ removed her hand completely, Emily thought she had screwed up. She anticipated having to apologize profusely, but when she opened her eyes, JJ didn't look angry. She gave Emily a kiss as she moved them out of the waters direct path. 

As soon as Emily could focus on JJ again, she watched the blonde sink down to her knees. JJ lifted one leg and draped it over her shoulder. Emily felt JJ's tongue tease inside her then lick all the way up closing her mouth around the swollen bud. 

Emily's legs quivered JJ was able to keep her balanced Emily felt the blondes tongue flick gently against her.

"Oh, God." 

JJ felt Emily's hips rock fucking herself on JJ's tongue. Emily's hands tangled in the blonde hair her nails scraping the JJ's scalp. JJ's tongue plunged inside Emily twirling and twisting making Emily squirm. JJ knew it wasn't going to take long she could already feel Emily coming undone. 

Emily's legs shook her head fell back against the tiles it would hurt in the morning but right now it didn't matter. A string of moans and curses could be heard over the running water. JJ flicked her tongue on Emily's clit one more time sending her over the edge. Her heel pressed into JJ's back holding her in place. With her eyes closed, it looked like lightning shooting through the blackness. JJ steadied Emily making sure she didn't fall letting her come down the other side of her orgasm. Once JJ felt Emily relax she slid the brunette's leg off her shoulder and stood up. Emily's lips found JJ's even with her eyes closed she tasted what was left on the blonde's lips she felt Emily starting to shake. 

"Are you okay?"

Emily chuckled, "Yeah just a little cold."

JJ pulled her closer under the warm water she laid her head on Emily's shoulder her fingertips drifted up and down the brunette's spine. They stayed there for a few minutes until JJ yawned.

"Getting tired," Emily asked.

"Yeah well someone tired me out." JJ smiled pressing a light kiss to Emily's lips.

"Alright off to bed with you."

Emily turned off the water and grabbed two towels handing one to JJ. She dried herself off and towel dried her hair. JJ pulled on a tee shirt and climbed into bed then saw Emily starting to get dressed.

"Hey, where are you going?" 

Emily stopped looking at JJ confused.

"Going to my room to bed."

"Stay with me," JJ said lifting the blanket.

Emily donned the same outfit following JJ her body fitting like a puzzle piece next to the blonde. Emily wrapped her arm around JJ's waist pulling her close she dropped featherlight kisses on any exposed skin she could reach. Emily could hear JJ laugh under her breath.

"What's so funny?"

"Just wondering how you are going to explain that hickey on your neck."

"Are you serious."

Emily jumped up running over to the mirror she saw the bright red mark. She turned to see JJ sitting up with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Oh, you are gonna get it now." 

Emily ran to the side of the bed, but JJ had jumped out of it already. They stood on each side waiting for the other to move. Emily jumped across the bed chasing JJ around the room. JJ let out a half scream, half giggle as she ran away from Emily.

She finally caught JJ tackling her to the bed. Emily attacked with kisses and tickles making JJ laugh and squirm. 

"Alright truce. You win."

Emily sat up looking down at JJ.

"Damn right I win."

They two climbed up the bed getting under the covers. Emily the big spoon to JJ's little one wrapping her arm around the blonde pulling her close just as she had done before. They fell asleep shortly after not worrying about tomorrow. 


End file.
